


I Hate You

by KarmelZilla



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Alistair needs a little help and he's willing to go to the one he hates the most to get it.





	

She had finally gotten to sleep, finally let the endless oblivion take her, let herself rest when she heard the footsteps in her camp. She ignored it, continuing to fall into blissful darkness, knowing her camp mates wouldn't really risk her wrath and wake her. She heard soft curses glossing over her consciousness and pulled her blanket tighter around her.

          “Morrigan?” She heard and wanted to groan. She just wanted to sleep. That's all she wanted, was to just sleep, even just for an hour. “Morrigan.”

          No. Leave me be. Go Away, please. She prayed, desperately trying to keep hold of the peaceful blackness that was quickly escaping. She felt the damned oaf lay next to her, lightly touching her shoulder, softly whispering her name again. Maybe if she ignored him, he would give up and leave. “Morrigan.” He whined and she sighed, it was too much to hope.

          “What do you want?” She grumbled, wondering why in the Fade he would come in and wake her.

          There was a long pause and she desperately wanted him to just give up and leave her alone to fall back into sleep. But, she wasn't good enough for sleep apparently. He let out a frustrated sigh and she could tell he ran a hand through his hair. “You said that if I ever needed you, to come to you.” Another long pause where she remained silent. “Or were you just lying to tease and torture me? As you so like to do.”

          Now that peaked her interest. She smiled slightly, letting it quickly fall before turning over to face him and his puppy dog eyes. “Tease and torture? Yes. But why in Thedas would you _need me_ , Alistair?”

          Even in the dark she could see him turn red, blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. She starred at him pointedly, waiting for an answer. When he grumbled, she rolled her eyes and inched closer to him, placing her hand light on his chest, barely touching him. He tensed and she smiled, knowing damn well what he needed from her. She wasn't even irritated anymore, she just thought it amusing; and she did say if he needed her, he just had to ask. Of course, she would make him work for it, she wouldn't be herself if she didn't.

          “Alistair, why are you in my tent in the dead of the night?” She asked, arching a brow.

          He stumbled and sighed, running a hand over his face. “You said...I need...want...” He looked up at the top of her tent and fidgeted with his tunic. “I have an issue...and you said...I just need you to help, but if you won't, I'll just leave.” He grumbled, angry and started to get up. She watched him for a second, wondering if she should let him go, torture himself and let her get sleep. Sweet, sweet sleep. She really shouldn't have told him that if he needed her, all he had to do was ask. It was a big mistake. But one made after sweet, agonizing bliss. Besides, despite hating her, he helped her and even saved her all the time. The least she could do was help him when he needed it and hey, she got a little out of it to.

          She reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. Without a word, she easily straddling his waist, grinding herself on his erection. “Alistair, I'll help you if you tell me what you want.”

          He groaned, his hands going to her hips, fingers smoothing over her bare thighs. He bit his lip and then tightly clutched her thighs when she ground down on him. “I, uh...” She could hear him swallow thickly, bending until her lips found his throat and adam's apple. She kissed his skin, teeth scrapping as he swallowed. She let her cold breath whisper over his skin, creating goosebumps. “I can't help you, if you don't tell me how.” She brushed her lips over his, his mouth opening, her hips slowly circling over him.

          “F...” He took in a broken breath, his nails biting into her hips, but she didn't mind.

          “Yes?”

          “Fuck me. Please.” He let out, striking her with mild surprise. It was out of character for him to curse like that, but completely normal for him to politely ask after.

          “Gladly,” She said, lifting the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and sealing her lips to his.

          He kissed her back hesitantly, his lips slowly moving with hers, his fingers clenching her thighs tightly. She moved her hips over him, moving with precision and experience, biting at his lip harshly. She could feel the quilt, the almost disgust flowing from his pores, and she rolled her eyes. He really hated her, didn't he?

          She pulled back from his lips, her hands moving down his belly and grabbing his erection, smirking when he hissed.  Her lips ghosting over the flesh of his neck, she asked; “Why do you hate me so, Alistair?”

          Her hand moved faster over him, fingers tighter. He gulped and she pulled back to look at him. She arched a brow when he didn't answer her, her thumb moving in a slow circle over his head. She expected Alistair to just gulp, blush, maybe ever glare at her and make a rude comment; but she did not expect the warden to grumble and then flip her on her back.

          She starred up at him in surprise, opening her legs slowly for him as he crawled over. “I hate you Morrigan,” He pulled down her smalls, throwing them behind him. He leaned over her, grabbing him, positioning against her. “Because you think of no one but yourself, and you're a bitch.” He said, pushing inside of her, and letting out a deep breath.

          Her nails dug into his shoulders as he thrust, not speaking to him as he bent, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. Alistair wasn't wrong completely, she was a bitch. There was no need of niceties in the Wilds. For as thinking of only herself, that was only a little right. She thought about the whole camp more often than she should. She wouldn't tell anyone that, why would she do that? It was better for them to think of her as a bitch than as a person who has the time to care.

          His thrust started to become more sloppy than normal and she warmth's fingers tickled at her belly. She brought her legs up and around him, trying to control his thrust, trying to get something out of his need as well. Why shouldn't she, he woke her because he was horny. It was perfectly plausible that she got to come as well.

          “Alistair, harder.” She grumbled, pressing her heels into his butt. She could tell he was seconds away, but he just lasted a little bit longer, she could get something out of this as well.

          He complied to her wish, thrusting harder, grinding when he was inside. She arched, biting her lip, and refusing to make noise, letting him know she was enjoying his efforts. A few more thrust and sparks went off in her lower belly, making her gasp lightly, her walls clenching around him. He grunted, letting out a broken breath that had a whisper of the warden’s name.

          He rolled off of her, chest heaving, cheeks flushed. She wondered if her even knew he mentioned her name. Why didn't he go to her, on the other side of camp, letting herself get some sleep. She watched Alistair sit up, make himself decent and leave without a word. He didn't even thank her.

          Grumbling, she pulled her blanket over her and dismissed her thoughts and irritations, curling in on herself and finally, finally letting the peaceful oblivion take her.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in my many fanfictions I have on my laptop and decided it was good enough to have the world read it. Well, as long as they are adult enough to do so.


End file.
